Admission
by lordtrayus
Summary: When a demon from Chris' past and the sister's future sets a chain of events in motion, Chris comes clean, revealing what drove him there, who he really is and the big evil he is so desperate to stop... AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Admission

P3 was closing for the night, all of the patrons departing. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were clearing up the bar, with Chris' help.

"Chris, you don't need to help clean up, it's ok." Piper said as she put another chair on the table.

Chris, who looked exhausted due to him being in the underworld for a few days trying to find a new lead on who was after Wyatt, shook his head.

"It's ok Piper. And besides, I cant catch up on any sleep until you three go can I?" he asked, grinning.

Piper smiled slightly. Yes, he was a bit manipulative, but he was a good enough guy. She knew that he was hiding a lot of stuff from her and her sisters, and she wanted to know what he was hiding, but knew that forcing him wouldn't get them anywhere.

"You look exhausted." Paige commented as she hung up some glasses.

Chris shook his head.

"I'm fine. Or I will be once I get a good night's sleep. You cant very well sleep with Scabber demons around you, burping poisonous acid." He commented.

"They should take Gaviscon." Phoebe said wryly.

Piper rolled her eyes as Chris shook his head. There was something about him...

"Night guys." Chris said as the girls headed for the doors.

"Goodnight." Paige said, as a demon shimmered into existence on the stairs.

Chris saw the demon, and froze.

The demon was dressed in black, his head wrapped in a cowl with glowing red eyes, and on his hand was a long sharp claw. Piper sighed and blasted it. The demon staggered slightly, then vaulted over a table to come in and attack the sisters. Paige orbed out of the way, and Phoebe levitated up and kicked it backwards while Piper blasted it. The demon staggered backwards, then swiped at Piper with his claw.

"NO!" Chris roared, and flicked him over the room with a telekinetic blast that the sisters hadn't seen before.

The demon thudded to the ground and as the demon started to shimmer away, Piper hit it with a triple whammy, and it burst apart.

"You ok?" Paige asked her sisters, who both nodded.

Chris was looking at the spot where the demon had exploded, and was shaking.

"Chris? Are you alright? What happened?" Piper asked in concern.

"Nothing..." he mumbled, retreating towards the office.

"The hell it was! First you freeze up and next you whack him with the same power Prue had! What's going on?" Phoebe demanded urgently.

Chris looked scared, and orbed away, still quivering.

"Ok, what was that about?" Paige asked curiously.

Piper looked at the spot where Chris had disappeared.

"I don't know, but that demon scared the hell out of him for some reason. And you shouldn't have yelled at him Phoebe." She scolded mildly.

"He put us in danger! He froze up Piper! What sort of Whitelighter does that?" Phoebe asked.

"One who hasn't told us the full story, that's who." Paige said suspiciously.

Piper frowned.

"I don't think he was doing it to hurt us. He was as surprised as we were by that demon. But that demon...it just scared him, like Shax did with us Phoebe." She said pointedly.

Phoebe's irritation calmed a bit.

"What, you think that demon kills someone in his future?" she asked curiously.

"I think it's a possibility, that's all. Come on Paige, we have to find him." She said.

"Really?" she asked, but took her sisters hands anyway.

"Yes. I think after freezing up like that we deserve an answer as to why it happened. And besides, he is our Whitelighter, so we need to find out if he's alright." She said worriedly.

Paige nodded and they orbed out of the club.

XX

Chris was sitting on top of the bridge, gazing down at the traffic, lost in his own thoughts. That demon...the demon that had attacked was the one that took his mother away from him. And now he had seen it vanquished. Did that mean that if he went to the future, his mother would still be there? Or would his brother have killed her like he did their aunt?

But seeing that demon, making him remember that dreadful night when he had lost his mother, had totally frozen him up, so much so that the same scene had nearly repeated. He couldn't let that happen again. And he knew Leo would probably hear about it, so he would be lucky to remain as the sister's Whitelighter.

There was a shine from behind him, and he whirled around in shock as Piper, Phoebe and Paige appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning back to look at the traffic and to hide his tears.

Phoebe frowned in sympathy. Normally, Chris was clammed up, but today she just sensed that he was scared, shocked and sad about what had happened.

"He's a bit of a mess." She whispered to Piper, who nodded grimly and stepped forward.

"Chris, are you ok?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine." He said, pulling his knees up and hugging them.

Piper went closed to him, blanching slightly at the long drop. She assumed Paige would catch her if she feel, so she stepped a bit further forward.

"Really? You don't look fine." She commented simply, sitting down beside him.

Phoebe and Paige, their compassion overwhelming their irritation, sat down too.

"You froze up back there, and we figured there had to be a reason." Phoebe said, sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry I froze up. I didn't mean to put you in danger." He mumbled.

"But why did you freeze up? Did you know that demon?" Paige asked.

Chris sniffed in response.

"Come on. Let's go home." Piper said, gesturing for them to stand.

"No." Chris said stubbornly, refusing to stand up.

"Yes. Come on, up you get." Piper said soothingly, pulling him up.

Chris allowed her to pull him up, his eyes red and glistening with tears.

"I don't want to." He said stubbornly.

"Come on Chris...you freeze on us, then you go all super witch, then we find you in tears up here. I reckon we need to know why." Phoebe reminded him gently.

Allowing himself to be pulled by Piper, Paige orbed them home.

XX

At home, they all sat in the living room facing Chris.

"So, what happened back there?" Piper asked.

Chris sighed.

"I cant tell you that." He said, hoping to deflect them.

"Oh no you don't. Come on. You owe us an explanation. Why did you freeze up when that demon attacked?" Paige wheedled.

Chris looked down at the floor to avoid the sister's gaze.

"Chris, I could feel how you felt when you were up there. You were scared and upset. Come on, talk to us." Phoebe pleaded.

Chris sighed reluctantly, and supposed letting them know couldn't hurt. But, where would he stop? He looked at the three sisters, and knew full well that if he started to tell them everything, he wouldn't be able to stop. Sighing, and accepting that he would have to tell them, he got up and leaned his head against the window.

"I recognised that demon. That's why I froze up. He's been in my nightmares for years. He...killed my mother." He admitted, feeling pain lance his heart at the thought.

The three sisters looked sympathetically at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Chris. We shouldn't have forced you..." Piper said, feeling guilty.

"It's ok. That's why I froze up. I thought I'd seen the last of him." He said sadly.

Piper got up and rubbed his back in concern.

"What was she like, your mom?" Piper asked as he shook tears out of his eyes.

Chris looked at her.

"She was beautiful, kind, powerful..."

"She was a witch?" Phoebe asked, glad that he was finally opening up to them.

"Yeah. Probably the strongest ever. It just...wasnt enough." Chris said sadly as he sat back down.

"What happened?" Paige asked gently, squeezing his knee.

Chris looked at her, debating with himself whether or not to keep going, and deciding he may as well let them know, he continued.

"It was on my fourteenth birthday. That demon attacked the house and stabbed my mom. It was just me and her in the house. That demon attacked, and she wanted me to go while she dealt with it, but I stayed and fought with her, trying to hold him off when her powers didn't work. But he was just too strong for us, and he stabbed her. Then he just left, like she was all he came for. I tried...I tried to help her. I tried so hard but I just couldn't save her. My dad didn't answer my calls, he never had much to do with me. And my brother was away preparing to take over the underworld...I wanted my healing power to come in, just to let me save her, but I couldn't. I couldn't heal her and she...she died, right there, in my arms." He said, tears running down his cheeks.

They all looked at Chris with sympathy.

"You poor soul. You really seem to love your mom." Paige said.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose I didn't have much choice with my dad never being there but yeah, I did love her. And it's my fault she's gone." He mumbled.

Piper shook her head adamantly.

"No. No way. You had nothing to do with your mom dying and you need to believe that right now. You did nothing wrong." She intoned.

Chris shook his head.

"If I had just left, she wouldn't have been worried about protecting me, or if I'd orbed her out..."

"No. Not another word. You did nothing wrong. It isn't your fault Chris." She said fiercely.

Phoebe then buckled slightly as Chris' despair over losing his mother to that demon boiled to the surface, and also, a strong feeling of love. Confused, she looked at Chris, as though seeking an answer.

Piper rubbed his back comfortingly as he regained control of himself.

"What was her name?" Paige asked.

And then, it hit Phoebe like the meteor had hit Saleel.

"Her name was Piper...wasnt it?" she asked as though she was seeing Chris for the first time.

Piper looked at Phoebe in confusion, and Paige looked at her as though she was mad. Chris turned his bleary eyes to her, and he nodded, and Phoebe at last knew who he truly was.

"And I'm going to hazard a guess that you have a dad called Leo, a brother called Wyatt and two aunts called Phoebe and Paige?" she asked.

Chris sniffed slightly, then nodded again.

Silence met this exchange, as Piper sat back in amazement, beholding her son from the future.

"You're my son?" Piper exclaimed softly.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I am...mom." he said, his gaze watery.

Piper took his face in her hands, then slowly pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around him as he started to cry softly into her shoulder. Paige was looking at him, gob-smacked, and Phoebe, still feeling all his tangled emotions, had to go and get some tissues.

"I've missed you so much mom." He whispered into her ear.

"It's alright baby. I've got you now. You're safe." She cooed as Phoebe returned.

The two of them sat there, ignoring Paige and Phoebe, until Chris finally got control back.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"Yeah mom." He said, and she hugged him close to her and started gently smoothing his hair.

Paige looked at him in shock.

"You're our nephew?" she asked incredulously.

"Nice to see you too aunt Paige." Chris said.

Paige was taken aback.

"Oh, it's not that I'm not pleased that I have another nephew, because I am. It's just I don't get it. You're our nephew from the future fair enough, but why did you come back here?"

Chris sniffed and sat up a little, but Piper still didn't let him out of her grip. He readjusted himself to make her more comfortable and laid his head against her shoulder.

"I came back to...to stop Wyatt turning evil. When I said my brother was trying to take over the underworld, I wasn't kidding. Something...gets to him. It turns him bad. Real bad. You don't have any idea what its like in the future. People are terrorised and kept down, followed everywhere. This place...this place has been turned into a museum by Wyatt to remind everyone of how powerful he is. All the demons report to him. No one is strong enough to stop him. I've been trying to turn him back for years, but he's too evil for that to work. I've been basically running for him for ages." He said.

Piper had stopped stroking his hair, and was looking at him in horror. Phoebe and Paige looked at him as though he was mad.

"Wyatt goes evil? I cant believe that." Phoebe said, shaking her head.

Chris sat up.

"Believe it. But if you don't, I can use my projection power to show you what got me to come back here in the first place. But you wont like it." He said.

Piper looked at him cautiously.

"Chris, you might be my son...but you cant just tell us that my other son is going to go evil. We cant just believe that. Show us." She commanded weakly.

Chris looked at her, looking sad.

"I'm sorry mom." He said, and projected the memory.

_An older Wyatt of around twenty three stood in the attic of the manor, with long blond hair and a beard. Demons were dotted around the room. In front of him was an older Phoebe, her hair long and tinged with grey, with a few wrinkles and crows feet around her eyes. And beside him was Chris as he was now, glaring hatefully at his brother._

"_Wyatt, I'm begging you to stop this. Please, come home with me and Chris." Phoebe pleaded._

_Wyatt snorted derisively. _

"_Why would I want to stop aunt Phoebe? I have everything I could possibly want, and more. Why would I want to give that up?" he sneered._

_Chris glared at his older brother._

"_Let her go Wyatt, it's me you want." He hissed._

_Wyatt laughed._

"_Yes I do want you little brother. But first, let me deal with dear aunt Phoebe. It's been so long since I've seen her." He growled and started stalking towards her._

_Phoebe sent Wyatt a hateful glare._

"_We never raised you this way Wyatt. You've gone darker than anyone could ever have expected you to go." She said, sending him a dangerous look._

_Wyatt laughed mockingly._

"_You and Chris are so stuck in this good vs evil crap aunt Phoebe. There's only power, thats what life is about...amassing more." He whispered into her ear._

"_No it isn't. And I'm sure that deep down you know that. I have to believe there's still something good inside of you."_

_Wyatt looked at her distastefully._

"_There is no good. There is no evil. There is only power...and betrayal. And you would know all about betrayal, wouldn't you Phoebe?" he asked, taking a potion bottle from her and smashing it on the ground._

"_I hoped that binding your powers would make you see sense." She snarled at her nephew._

_Wyatt then blasted her across the room with a telekinetic shove. Chris struggled to escape his demon guards as she struggled to her feet._

"_You want to take away my birthright!? I am the Twice-Blessed Child! You have no right!"_

"_Leave her alone Wyatt!" Chris yelled, but Wyatt ignored him._

_Phoebe got up, glaring at her nephew._

"_You're rotten to the core. Just like Cole was. Paige was right...you have gone evil." She snarled._

_Wyatt laughed._

"_Poor old aunt Paige. Did you ever find out who was mad enough to kill her?" he asked gloatingly._

_Chris shot a dangerous look at Wyatt._

"_You know full well who killed her. You did. And then you orbed her home so I got to watch her die, just like I watched mom die." Chris growled, hatred thick in his voice._

"_And I think we all know who hired that demon to kill Piper as well." Phoebe sneered._

_Wyatt laughed hysterically._

"_So, you finally figured it out. Yeah, she was cramping my style." He admitted, grinning callously._

_Chris struggled to break free, longing to punch his brother._

"_Either that or you knew she was the only one who could stand up to you." Chris hissed hatefully._

_Wyatt looked disdainfully at him._

"_Maybe little bro. Or maybe I just wanted her out of the way so I could get to you, you little mommy's boy." Wyatt teased nastily._

_Chris roared angrily and tried to break free from the brute demon holding him, longing to attack his brother. Phoebe then used her empathy powers to send calming thoughts to him, and he calmed down just a bit. Wyatt laughed at his little brother's impotency._

"_I hope that one day you will realise all the evil you've done Wyatt. I'm not going to apologise for trying to stop you, and you know I'll never go evil again." Phoebe said defiantly._

_Wyatt sighed._

"_I didn't expect you to aunt Phoebe. Anyway, how would I be able to trust you when you try to take away my heritage?" he asked, conjuring an energy ball._

"_Wyatt! If you have any humanity left in you whatsoever, don't kill her!" Chris pleaded, not able to stand the thought that he would have to see his last parent figure die. _

_Wyatt rolled his eyes._

"_Honestly lil' Chris, you don't get it do you? There is nothing else left aside from power." He intoned, then fired the energy ball into Phoebe._

"_NO!" Chris yelled, breaking free and rushing to his aunt's side._

_Phoebe was lying on the floor, her chest smoking, and she was giving ragged, short breaths. _

"_Aunt Phoebe..." Chris moaned, lifting her head slightly._

_She looked up at him lovingly._

"_It's...up to you now honey. Only you...." she gasped._

"_No, please, stay with me, don't leave me alone." He pleaded, totally ignoring the demons who were sniggering, and his brother's evil laughter._

"_We're...so...proud of...you..." she said, and then she went limp as the last of her life force left her._

_Chris looked at her desperately, wiling his healing power to activate. It had failed his mother, it had failed Paige, and now it had failed Phoebe. He looked at her broken body, and he turned to glare hatefully at Wyatt, tears flooding his eyes._

"_You bastard." He bit out._

_Wyatt laughed._

"_Aw, is itty bitty Cwissy aw awone?" he asked in a mock baby voice that chilled Chris to the bone._

_Chris stood up, fully prepared to fight his brother._

"_You know Wyatt, the fact that you're my big brother is the only reason I haven't tried to vanquish you. I still love you somehow, despite everything you've done. So I promise I'm going to find some way to save you." Chris said, his eyes narrowed._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes._

"_You just don't get it brother. I don't __**need**__ saving. Now, bow before me and I wont kill you." He snarled._

_Chris stood still, looking at his brother defiantly._

"_You know I'll never join you." He sneered._

"_So be it." Wyatt sighed, and fired an energy ball._

_Chris raised his hands and ripped the energy ball into fragments with his powers, making it into an energy wave that killed a load of the demons and blew a hole in the wall._

"_No!" Wyatt roared, firing several energy balls at his brother._

_Chris flicked them so they bounced around the room, smashing the chandelier over Wyatt's head . He dashed towards the hole and leapt through it, but not before an energy ball hit him mid orb. Chris let out a cry of pain, and he was gone._

The vision faded, and the three sisters were looking at a crying Chris in appalled horror.

"Oh baby...if we'd known..." Piper said, pulling him into a hug and nuzzling him protectively.

Chris took a steadying breath as he calmed down.

"It's ok. I cant let it get to me too often." He said as Piper stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Chris...I'm sorry we asked to see that. Not the least reason is what happens to me." Phoebe said as she and Paige joined them on the sofa, hugging their nephew.

"It's ok aunt Phoebe. It was him doing that to you that made me decide to come back here and try and help stop him turning evil."

"Chris, that energy ball..." Piper asked worriedly.

Chris shook his head.

"No mom."

"Chris, please let me look at it..." she said, already lifting up his tshirt.

His skin was clear beneath it.

"What?" Paige asked in confusion.

Chris reluctantly lowered his hand and muttered something, and there was a swirling and the clear skin vanished, to be replaced by lumpy, charred black skin, with rivulets of red running through it.

"Oh my god..." Piper gasped as she saw her son's wound.

"It's ok mom, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to." He said, wincing slightly as Piper inspected it gently.

"Chris, that must hurt like hell!" Paige exclaimed.

"Well it does when you poke it." He said irritably as Paige accidentally rubbed the damaged skin.

"Sorry sweetie."

Piper looked at it worriedly.

"I'll get Leo to heal it for you." She said in concern.

Chris shook his head.

"He didn't in the future, why should he here?" Chris asked.

Piper looked at him curiously.

"Ok honey, back up. So...I die on your fourteenth birthday?"

Chris nodded sadly, tears in his eyes again.

"Leo doesn't come when I call him. He never comes when I call. You're a single mom, raising me and Wyatt. Leo's there for Wyatt, helping him whenever he needs help. But he doesn't come for me. Not when I needed him the most, to save you. He let you die...because he didn't want to know me." He sniffed, and Piper wrapped her arms around him, effectively cocooning him.

"So...you and Piper are close?" Phoebe asked delicately.

"Yeah, we have to be. She raised us, and dad doesn't want to know me. She blows him up every time he comes down to see Wyatt, and he leaves before I can say anything. I get my potion skills, and my cooking ones, from her." He said, as Piper stroked his hair gently.

"What happens to you after I...die?" Piper asked meekly.

Chris sat up slightly.

"Well after that grandpa is great, he lets me stay with him half the week, and we just...talk. He helps a lot. The other half of the week I stay with aunt Phoebe, but she's got her own kids."

"I do?" she asked interestedly.

"Yeah. Three girls." He said, smiling slightly.

Phoebe smiled as she imagined her daughters.

"What about Wyatt, after Piper dies?" Paige asked.

Chris glowered.

"He gets worse. He starts going to the underworld, and he starts to go darker. You and aunt Phoebe try and stop him, so do dad and grandpa, but its too late. He just gets worse. And like you heard, he eventually gets aunt Paige. I don't know if he hires a demon, or ambushes you himself, but you manage to orb back to the manor when I'm there...and you die in front of me. I couldn't save you either..." he said, breaking off.

Paige shoved in beside him and wrapped him in a hug too. Phoebe stroked his moist cheek gently.

"What happens to Leo?" Piper asked as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"I don't know. It's not as if I could find him if I wanted to anyway. I don't know where he is. I don't particularly care. All I know if when Wyatt attacked the heavens, he didn't let anything be known, so I assume Leo is out there somewhere."

Piper looked at her young, traumatised son, and wondered how Leo could have become such a bad father. She would be having words before Chris was born, that was for sure.

"So, when you came back...?" Phoebe asked gently.

"It was to stop whatever turns Wyatt evil, because whatever makes him as bad as he is happens before I was born. That's why I've been sending you out after so many demons, to try and take whoever it is out. I've only got a while left...speaking of which mom..." he said sheepishly.

Phoebe cringed.

"I think he's about to ask you to conceive him." She said.

Chris fidgeted guiltily, and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'll get on it. I'll lure your dad down here, berate him for whatever he does to you, then give myself over if it means getting you." She said, kissing Chris' forehead.

"Thanks mom." He said, cuddling into her.

"Chris...I don't get why you split them up then." Phoebe said in confusion.

Chris sighed.

"Mom, I never wanted to hurt you by taking Leo away. But if I hadn't, then the Titans would have ruled heaven like the Elders do now, and things would have gotten even worse. He was the only one who would turn you into gods. I didn't..."

Piper put her finger against his lips.

"I know sweetie." She said, still stroking his hair.

"So you came back to save all of us?" Paige asked after a minute.

"Yeah, Wyatt in particular. And if I save Wyatt, I should save all of you." He said hopefully.

Piper smiled.

"We've already saved me though haven't we?" she asked, and Chris smiled slightly.

"Hopefully. Just seeing that demon, trying to kill you like he did before..." he mumbled.

"We know." Phoebe said, hugging her nephew.

Wyatt began to cry.

"We'll go and put him to bed. And don't worry, we shall sing happy songs to him and encourage goodness, and tell him the only one he kills is demons, not his aunts or mother or brother." Paige said, smiling slightly.

Phoebe picked up a metal tray.

"What's that for?" Chris asked.

"Protection." Phoebe said placing it over her chest as she and Paige went out, Paige rolling her eyes in amusement.

That left Chris and Piper alone in the darkening living room.

"I'm sorry mom." Chris said, getting up.

"For what?" Piper asked as she took his hand.

"For putting you through all this, for lying to you..." he said.

Piper smiled slightly and pulled him down beside her gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie pie. You came back to save your big brother, to save all of us, and did what you had to to make sure you did it." She said, then looked at him curiously.

"How far were you willing to go to do it?" she asked.

Chris shifted slightly.

"I was prepared to make you hate me if thats what it took." He said sadly.

Piper looked at her son in shock.

"Chris..." she said and hugged him tightly, and she could feel him shaking as more tears fell.

She rocked him slightly.

"I wish you'd told me who you were when you arrived." She said, wiping away some more of his tears.

"I couldn't. I wanted to but I..."

"I know honey. You came back to save us all. No mother could ask for a better son." She said into his hair as he hugged her again.

Chris looked at her with bleary eyes.

"Mom..." he said weakly as she kissed his forehead.

She wrapped him in another hug.

"You're not alone anymore my love. We'll stop Wyatt turning evil together ok?" she said, stroking his hair and rubbing his bag.

"Thanks. I've missed you so much mom." He said as she started to rock him.

Piper smiled and prised herself away from him.

"So, what do we do together?" she asked, and he nestled in beside her, resting in the crook of her arm.

"We make potions, we cook, we make a very mean chocolate cake, we vanquish the occasional demon together...you're great mommy." He said, and she kissed him on his cheek.

"Is it the same cake I used to make with Grams?" she asked interestedly.

"Yeah. Wyatt doesn't help much, he only likes eating it. You always fight me over the bowl to lick it." Chris recounted with a smile.

"Do I really let you vanquish demons with me?" she asked.

He looked slightly guilty.

"I wasn't meant to the first time I did. The demon ambushed you from behind and knocked Wyatt out and captured you. I orbed the potion right above his head and dropped it on him. Boy did he get a fright." He sniggered.

Piper smiled slightly.

"And you're close to dad?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think he's what stops me going the same way as Wyatt. He keeps me going. He's dead too though." He said miserably.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"No. His old smoking habit." Chris said.

Piper nodded.

"Next time I see him I'll tell him to stop." She said, cuddling her son.

"Thanks."

Piper looked at her son.

"So, Bianca...?"

Chris sighed.

"She was my fiancé. Wyatt killed her trying to get to me. When I came back into the attic, I had just escaped him. He turned her against me." He said miserably.

Piper looked at how damaged her son was and decided to do all within her power to stop Wyatt going evil and turning her other son into such a state.

"It's ok baby. I'm here now. I am not going to leave you all alone. I promise. I'm here for you baby." She said, stroking his hair gently.

"I love you so much mom." Chris whispered as he started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too darling. I love you too." She said, and turned the light off.

XX

Phoebe and Paige sat in the kitchen, decimating the chocolate supplies with the baby monitor beside them.

"Poor kid. He's been through so much, and we haven't exactly been the nicest people, or the easiest charges..." Paige said guiltily.

Phoebe nodded.

"We'll make it up to him. We know who he is now. We can love him in peace now." She said.

"And make up for when we...die." Paige said, wincing.

Phoebe nodded.

"He watched all three of us die in his life. Coming back here cant have helped him, especially if we're all dead and then we were so hostile. But we'll make it up to him." She said, breaking into another chocolate bar.

"And we'll stop Wyatt turning evil too." Paige vowed.

Phoebe nodded.

"Agreed. For Chris' sake as much as ours. And my sake in particular." She said worriedly, and Paige sniggered.

They then heard a faint moaning from the living room and went through to see what it was. Chris, who was sleeping with his head resting against his mother's shoulder was writhing about, groaning. Piper raised a finger to her lips.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here now...I'll watch over you." She whispered lovingly.

Chris moaned slightly then stopped and nestled into his mother's warm embrace. Paige and Phoebe found tears in their eyes at the sight, and Phoebe draped a blanket over the two of them as Piper gently stroked her son's hair as he calmed down again. Her sisters waved and Piper turned off the light again.

XX

A few hours later, Leo orbed down into the kitchen to see Paige having fallen asleep and Phoebe clearing up the decimated stash of chocolate.

"Phoebe!" Leo growled, making her jump.

"Leo." She scolded, as Paige jerked her head up sleepily.

"Why is Chris wrapped around my wife?" he demanded angrily.

Paige looked blearily at Phoebe, who sighed.

"Because he's her son. And yours." Phoebe said.

Leo's eyes widened in shock as he processed this information.

"My son? From the future?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah. He's your little boy." Paige said with a smile.

"Well, I reckon he's more Piper's than yours. Wyatt's more yours." Phoebe explained.

Leo sat down, flabbergasted.

"My son? But why...?"

Phoebe sighed.

"Cliff notes version, in his future Wyatt is the Source of all Evil. Piper was killed by a demon sent by Wyatt on Chris' birthday, and you were never there for him apparently, not even when he needed you the most. You never had enough time for him. Since then, he's seen Paige and I be killed by Wyatt's evil, and he has one hell of a horrific scar from where Wyatt hit him with an energy ball. He came back to save us all, and stop that future from happening by stopping whatever evil turned Wyatt in the first place."

Leo reeled from this information.

"I have to make it up to him." He said, getting up.

Paige got up and placed her hand against Leo's chest.

"Yes, you do. But not now. Let him sleep. Something makes me think he rarely has a decent night's sleep, and I reckon having his mom with him might help. We'll worry about everything else in the morning." She said.

Leo nodded reluctantly.

"My son...oh I've been such a jerk to him." He moaned.

"We all sort of have sweetie. Dont worry. I think he's happy that he has his family back together. But I would steer clear of Piper. She looked pretty pissed when he told us how little you were there for him." Phoebe advised, patting his shoulder.

Leo frowned.

"It'll be alright Leo. Trust me, I'm an empathy." Phoebe said with a wink, and he orbed back upstairs while Paige and Phoebe headed for bed.

And in the living room, Chris, still in his mother's protective embrace, stirred slightly, wakening Piper.

"I love you mom." He whispered, before nodding back off.

"I love you too Chris honey." She whispered as she kissed her son, then fell asleep with her son where he belonged: right in her arms.

**Hello again!**

**Just another Piper/Chris story where they find out the truth. I reckon that's enough, dont worry. But I hope you enjoyed them! And please remember these arent linked to my other Charmed story!**

**Please read and review, and please vote in the poll! And Season Nine will recommence soon! Bye for now!**


End file.
